


Case Study Number One

by Scylla87



Series: Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: DCTV Bingo 2019, Gen, Investigations, Prompt: iZombie, Research, zombie outbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla87/pseuds/Scylla87
Summary: Convinced that his assistant is a zombie, Dr. Chakrabarti observes her from afar, unsure how best to approach her with this information.





	Case Study Number One

Case Study Number One:

Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti looked around him to ensure he was alone before clicking record. “In regards to case study number one: Rebecca Marshall, 23. Cause of death, drowning. I preformed the original autopsy on Ms. Marshall yesterday, and she appeared to be perfectly good health, organ weight standard apart from the lungs, which were full of fluid. Most likely cause of the drowning was the obvious blow to the head she sustained. Could have been accidental. This is the fourth victim I have found that upon a second examination is missing approximately one pound of brain matter.” He gave another furtive glance around the room. “I am now positive of my initial diagnosis that the subject I have been monitoring is in fact a zombie.”

 

Saying the word out loud sounded ridiculous even to him. This was why they had let him go from the CDC. “I am aware of how it sounds,” he continued into the tape recorder. “But I believe that with the correct set of circumstances, a virus could have mutated to cause something akin to a zombie outbreak. What those circumstances may have been, I have yet to figure out, but my research continues. Maybe confronting my subject will help shed some light on the subject, but for the moment, I am continuing to observe my subject from afar.”

 

He stopped to consider how best to continue. “Since my last entry, I have noted some behavioral anomalies that followed directly after a part of the victim’s brain had been harvested, and I am assuming consumed. Subject appears to be more reckless than previously behavior indicated. A sudden desire to go skydiving, for example, when no such desire was previously mentioned. Detectives tell me that this was known behavior of the victim as stated by those close to her. I am forced to wonder if this development could have been caused by consuming the brain matter of Ms. Marshall. I did not notice this behavioral change the previous three times this situation occurred, but I will monitor more closely in the future. Possibly, I missed the signs before.”

 

Footsteps in the corridor outside his office caused him to pause. Had someone heard what he was talking about? The steps continued on past his office and faded into the distance, causing him to breathe a sigh of relief. In a lowered voice he continued, “Other than the behavioral anomalies recently noticed, subject continues to present as an average human individual. The only outliers being the pale skin and white hair. Subject does not appear prone to violence or quick to anger. She also seems in possession of her full mental faculties. How is this possible? How long will this continue? For now, these are questions I have no answer to, but I will continue to observe and take note of what I have found. One day soon, I must reveal my knowledge of her secret if I wish to answer those and other questions. The quest for the cure continues. First, I must discover how the subject was exposed and what that means for the rest of us.”

 

On that note, he shut off the recorder. He was still unsure how to reveal to Olivia he knew she was a zombie. How would she react? Would she abandon her job and disappear? He couldn’t have that. She was his only subject for the time being. She was the key to solving this puzzle. Hopefully she would cooperate.


End file.
